But Even With My Eyes Closed I Still See You
by ako94
Summary: An Amidala vignette. Anakin is hurt in battle and Padmé rushes to see him. Luke and Leia are four, Anakin never turned, attachment isn't forbidden. More chapters coming.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Look! I finished my droid!" Four year old, Luke Skywalker exclaimed, his bright blue eyes gleaming with pride, as he rushed into the living room of his family's apartment on Coruscant. Padmé Amidala looked up from some important papers regarding a senate bill. Right behind the boy was Luke's twin sister, Leia and a little droid, about the size of a mouse droid, whirring and tootling. She smiled, and pulled her son into a hug.

"Luke! I'm so proud of you! He looks like he works perfectly!" She beamed. He reminded her so much of his father, Anakin Skywalker, who had built their protocol droid, C-3PO and a podracer at only nine years old. "Daddy will be so excited to see it when he gets home." The mother and son smiled at his accomplishment.

Leia on the other hand, was pouting, "He won't let me paint it, Mom!"

Padmé looked at her daughter, who was a spitting image of herself, but had her father's rebellious personality. "Leia, it's Luke's droid, so he gets to decide what it looks like. If you want to build a droid, you can paint it however you want," Padmé explained. Leia pouted. Being a politician for as long as she could remember, Padmé rarely had trouble getting her children to a consensus.

"Can we call Dad!? On the holo?" Luke inquired, much too impatient to wait until his father was home to show him his new droid, another trait he had gotten from Anakin.

Padmé thought for a minute, trying to remember if he had told her recently when he would be engaging the separatists in battle. She could remember a time when the Jedi didn't allow marriage and children. In fact, it was only four years ago and when news got out of her marriage to Anakin, and her consequent pregnancy, the rules were changed. Not before seeing that the Jedi's Chosen One actually thrived off of attachment and wasn't negatively affected by having his loved ones, but the absence of them. Now the Order was slowly beginning to see more Jedi with spouses and families of their own (more so the younger ones who weren't already set in the old ways).

Padmé looked at the chrono and decided that if Anakin was in the sector he'd said he would be the last time they'd spoken, that it would be evening and an all right time to contact him.

"Sure," Padmé agreed and led the children over to the holo table. Just as she was about to input his code, the transmitter beeped, indicating an incoming transmission. She accepted it and up popped a projection of a close friend and Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé said, shocked to see him.

"Hi, Uncle Obi-Wan!" Luke and Leia greeted in unison.

"Hello, children!" The Jedi Master feigned excitement for the children's sakes, but had a sorrowful look on his bearded face. "Padme… there was an explosion on Chandrila…"

Chandrila? That's where Anakin said he would be, Padme thought as her brain put all the pieces together. She was no longer hearing what Obi-Wan was saying and interrupted. "Is he going to be okay?" She demanded. Obi-Wan bit his lip.

"We don't know. We should be coming out of hyperspace in an hour, meet us at the Jedi Temple medical center."

"Obi-Wan, is he alive though? Right? He's still alive?" Padme asked quietly, but frantically. Thought logically she knew that she would know if he wasn't. Luke and Leia would be able to sense it. Logically. And logic was losing the war against fear and irrationality in Padmé's brain at the moment.

Obi-Wan hesitated, "Yes."

Before she knew it, Padmé was en route the Jedi Temple's medical center with Dormé, Luke and Leia. She had ignored Captain Typho's insistence that he accompany her. She had debated whether or not to take Luke and Leia, seeing their father injured could be hard for them, but this little voice in the back of her head said to take them… in case they needed to say goodbye. But she told herself that it was because she felt safer knowing where all of her family was at once.

Padmé ran up to the droid at the desk of the medical center, "Skywalker," she demanded in a panic. "Anakin… where's Anakin Skywalker?"

"This way ma'am," the droid said in a monotone voice, as if there wasn't a panicking senator in the room, and led her to some double doors.

"Luke, Leia, stay with Dormé, I'll be back soon," the worried wife reasoned and walked through the doors, almost walking ahead of the droid. Once she realized where it was taking her, she broke into a jog, almost tripping over herself as she reached a small, white, sterile room.

Inside the room, on a bed, lay a young man, with droids off to the side monitoring vitals.

"Anakin!" Padmé gasped and ran to the man's side and taking his hand. The sight of her husband brought tears to her eyes. He was unconscious, bandaged on his head and bare chest and his prosthetic forearm was missing. All that remained was the residual upper arm. Padme turned around to the Jedi Master behind her, "Obi-Wan, what happened?" She choked out a sob.

"Oh, you know, he was saving the day and thought it wise to try to use the Force to stop a landslide from falling on everyone instead of running. Everyone else got out of the way, thanks to his efforts but he got hit," Obi-Wan explained trying to lighten the mood by bringing to light Anakin's tendency to always have to be the hero. "They're repairing his prosthetic as well."

"Thank you for getting him here so quickly, Obi-Wan," Padme said, sincerely

and Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll leave you alone with him," he said and left the room.

Padme looked at her husband, his body all bruised and worn. He was only 26. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, she thought, even though she well knew that this was a result of him being overly heroic, as he always was. He felt as though he had to save everyone, and often disregarded his own safety, something she hated and loved about him.

Then her eyes went back to something she had only glanced at before, his right arm. The prosthetic was gone. It must have gotten damaged in the accident. All that was left was a healed stump right above his elbow. Padmé almost forgot that Count Dooku had cut off his arm all those years ago, since his prosthetic was so realistic feeling when he touched her, and he always had a black glove on over it. She had almost forgotten that her handsome young husband was an amputee.

Padmé reached out slowly and lightly touched the healed skin of his arm where his prosthetic would normally be attached, and softly stroked it. Her hand made its way up to his jaw and forehead. Caressing his skin comforted her. It was soft and rough at the same time and she loved it.

"Wake up, Ani."


	2. Chapter 2

Padme Amidala Skywalker sat at her injured and unconscious husband's bedside at the Jedi Temple Medical center, looking through the datapad with his medical chart. He had a few broken ribs, a concussion, multiple contusions and a few fractures and strains. Apparently they'd also repaired a punctured lung from the broken ribs in hyperspace before he got to Coruscant. Suddenly she heard a soft, low voice. "Padme…? Is that you…?" The mumbles were coming from Anakin's dry lips.

"Anakin!" She stood up and walked closer to the bed. His bright blue eyes were barely open, but he still seemed alarmed and he moaned as he tried to move. "Anakin, don't move, you'll hurt yourself. You're going to be okay," she said, gently pushing him back onto the bed, earning a weak smile from him. "Anakin Skywalker, don't scare me like that again! Quit being so reckless! You have people at home who love you and are already constantly worrying about your safety! It's selfish!" Despite his condition, his eyes still twinkled when he looked at her. Padmé sighed and leaned down to give him a long, firm kiss. She pulled away a few inches and cupped his cheek. "You being the hero, is going to kill both of us someday…"

"Where's my arm?" Anakin demanded after a few minutes when he realized his prosthetic was missing. It seemed a ridiculous question out of context.

"It was damaged, it's being repaired, it should be ready by tomorrow." Anakin grumbled. It made him feel weak and less of a man without his prosthetic. Like he couldn't protect his family. Even though he was in a hospital bed.

A few minutes later, Padmé's comlink beeped. It was Dormé. "Milady, I hope everything is alright, the children are begging to see their father, they're in tears worried about him. May I send them in, or is it not a good time?"

"No, it's fine, I'll come get them," Padmé replied and patted Anakin's shoulder before stepping out into the waiting room. There sat Luke and Leia Skywalker, small enough to be sharing one chair, with tears running down their faces. "Thanks Dormé, you're dismissed for the evening, have Captain Typho arrange for you to be taken home," Padmé told her most trusted handmaiden with a smile, then went and squatted to the twins' levels.

"Mommy… Daddy's hurtin'… I can feel it…" Leia whimpered as she crawled into her mother's arms.

"He is. He was hurt fighting the bad guys. You two can come in and see him, but you have to be quiet and you can't jump on him okay? Do you want to?" Both children nodded their heads and wiped their tears away. Seeing dad after one of his missions always made them feel safe. "Okay, come on." Padmé took both of their hands and led them to Anakin's room. Immediately, both children ran to their father's bedside.

Anakin slowly, painfully turned his head to see two angelic faces peering up at him from a height of about three feet. Despite the pain in his face, neck and head, he beamed at them.

"Daddy, we felt you hurting…" Luke said with a worried expression.

"I'm gonna be okay guys, I just got a little banged up. It's nice to see you again, I missed you two so much…" Anakin reached his uninjured left hand and stroked each child's soft locks of hair. "I love you, Leia and Luke, so much."

"I love you," The twins said in unison.

"Do you guys wanna come lay with me?" he asked and Padmé frowned.

"Ani, they'll hurt you."

"Naw they won't, they're so little," Anakin protested. "But you gotta be really careful because Daddy's sore, okay?" The twins nodded and gently climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his left side and he put his arm around them.

"Dad, what happened to your hand?" Leia asked, worried.

"Remember my durasteel arm? Well, it broke when I got hurt, so they're fixing it up."

"Like when you fix Artoo?"

"Just like that. And when it's done they're gonna put it right back on me and I'm gonna be able to tickle you guys as much as I want!" Anakin smiled as the twins put on bashful grins. "But right now, you guys gotta rest okay? It's been a long day and you're gonna need all the rest you can get if you're gonna help me get better okay?"

"Mmmkay…" Luke mumbled into Anakin's arm, his eyelids drooping.


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so after the accident that had landed Anakin Skywalker in a med center, C-3PO was getting Luke and Leia breakfast at the Skywalker's apartment. Suddenly, the twin four year olds perked up, "Daddy!" They hopped out of their seats and ran to the front door just as it slid open revealing their mother and next to her, just as they had sensed, their father. "Daddy! You're home!" They exclaimed with wide grins and threw themselves at him. Anakin crouched down to their level and pulled them into his arms.

"Hi, guys, it's good to be home," The Jedi chuckled, smothering their faces in kisses, causing them to giggle.

"Daddy! Your hand is back!" Luke gasped and held his father's large, gloved hand in his small one, examining it.

"Sure is, they put it back on, good as new!" Anakin went to stand back up and groaned in pain.

"Anakin, take it easy," Padmé told him as she helped him up. "You're still not at 100% so don't go straining yourself as if you are."

"Dad! Come see my droid!" Luke nearly yelled, excited that his dad was finally home to see him.

"All right, hold your tauntauns," Anakin laughed as Luke pulled him into his bedroom.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Luke told Anakin, without telling him to close them in the first place. The boy turned on the droid and it whirred about making little beeps and whistles.

"Woah, Luke! He looks awesome! You did such a good job, buddy, I'm so proud of you!" Anakin told his son truthfully and ruffled his hair. Luke proudly beamed up at Anakin with matching blue eyes.

A/n: Ok guys I need ideas for what's next!


End file.
